harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa “Duele Rhianna” Nargos
Vanessa Rhianna C. Ducksmore-Nargos ''or simply known as “''Rhian”, “''Vana”, “Duel Rhianna/Duele Rhianna”'' or “''Rhianna”, is a duck singer popstar artist who composed 67 songs in the last 700 years. Rhianna was an astronaut prior to her retirement. She married the Rock Star Hero, Jonathan H. Nargos/John Jones in the 1980’s. She is also known for making the ARB (Alicia, Rhianna, Belle) campaign, which where she works in showbiz, along with Lady Xeno and Electra. Life Duel Rhianna, in her former nickname as Varis (pronounced Faris) was born on April 10, 1965 by her mother Kate, and her father Jaden (Jaden was the 2nd son of Nora and Harvey). Her name was Ducksmore, since Harvey did’nt like his surname Umaya in his offspring, so he took the name Ducksmore like Ivan “Van” Ducksmore (by the fact that Ivan was her uncle) has been stuck ever since. Duel Rhianna studied under Virida Harvard University, since Jaden Ducksmore (her father) was Ivan’s cousin, and would make Ivan an uncle to Rhianna, where the whole family studied. By October 31, in an Halloween Party at School, she kissed John Jones, and told their parents that after the graduation, they will plan to marry. In an empty place in School, Jones proposed to Rhianna, in which Alicia Lavigne, a classmate had seen with her own eyes. Alicia told it to another friend, Bell, that they had proposed in the comfort room. The teachers called their parents immediately, telling that they proposed in the bathroom. Their parents agreed that they will be married soon after their graduation, and telling the teachers that let them do it. After the graduation from College, four days later, Rhianna and Jones married at the Local Church. Six months later, surpringly, Rhianna saw her abdomen bloat up. She went to the doctor with Jones, telling that she was 6 months pregnant and it was a girl, knowing after 7 months, she will give birth, and the egg will hatch. They thought and thought for the night, until they had a name, Cristy. Until they went again to the doctor knowing there was 4 Birdlings inside, Cristy, Danny, Andres and Loretta. They went out fine, before Rhianna could make a YouTube Channel while Jones starred in Bar Parties. Rhianna immediately became popular in YouTube, and called Alicia Lavigne and Belle Umindi to make a campaign and that’s how ARB was formed. Living in a mall-sized house with Ivan, his Brother, everyone in the family, while Rhianna and Jones were away, Violeta Ducksmore, who had no job, took care of them while the parents were away. They still compose 700 years later. Rhianna killed one Shove Troop Leader in the museum while Nate was injured and Jones was somewhere, Rhianna took a sword from a statue and impaled it onto Ondux Shove, kiling him. The ARB Campaign grew into a company, with now Top-Pop Xenomorphs like Electra and Lady Xeno. Appearance: Duel Rhianna is a female white bird with red hair and blue metallic-looking (shiny) wings. Her shiny wings are a birth defect. She has Silver Metallic Clawnalis and Wingnails, which only appear if the feathers are removed. Songs: Dark Dog (1987), Starradia’s Return (2008), Look at Us (2545), I Love You (2017), Out Of The Darkness (2987), This is Us (2178), Power (1978), Never Win (2456), Walk Up (2987), Husband (2898), Son and Daughter (2005), Mad Love (2010), Fly (1986), Destrectutor (2273), Starradia (2019), Dancing in the Light (2003), Crimson Curse (2476), Are You Ready For It? (2134), 2347 (2347) and etchetra.. Albums Starradia Starradia (2019), Starradia’s Return (2008) I am Duele Rhianna Staradia (2019), etc. Top Hit 5’s Jewels of Glory Songs Memorable Quotes “Your a demon. You have no mercy” -Rhianna to Ondux Shove before impaling him ”You should get the sticks and get outta here.” ”No, I will wait for mine.” -Rhianna to Lady Xeno before evacuating the city Notable Facts '''-''Duele Rhianna was thinking about divorcing John Jones but she was stopped by her babies. ''-'''''Duele Rhianna stepped on a rat while practicing a new song (to be released in February), and she screamed, which made the other actors and shooting members to also scream, it made the guards scream and make them run around, and one guard accidentally shoot the wall in the incident before running away. The rat was obviously a prank by Para Bird (the Facebook psycho bird that believes in conspiracies) to show the world a new Epic Fail video, and made the rat to go through the vents in her shooting office, and he marked the rat to show that it was his rat.